Reader Insert The Last Night Guard
by bugllly8
Summary: After moving back to your hometown, you find yourself in need of a job. Luckily, the town pizzeria is looking for a night guard!


Two men walk into the place known for a child's delight with a stretcher, and not the first time, may it be known. Three animatronics, a chick, bunny and bear, watch silently as the men walk backstage and come out with what appears to be another robotic bear, but with one difference.

Blood. Blood was everywhere on the suit, and eyes that were clearly human lay in the sockets. One of the men sighed.

"How many more times do you think we have to do this for? We've already been here twenty times in the last month!"

"As long as someone keeps on being the night guard, I guess." The other mumbled.

"Or until they find the murderer…"

"No evidence has been found to prove it was murder."

"You know very well that a person just can't simply stuff themselves into one of the suits." Both men were silent as they put the body into the back of the ambulance and drove off, not even bothering to check for signs of life.

Little did both men know, though, that a young woman with giant white wings had been floating above the door, glaring at the bear until the men left. Now, with both men gone, she flew down to the ground, tucked away her wings and folded her arms.

"Proud of yourself, Freddy?" She asked. The animatronic smiled, and nodded. Chica and Bonnie jumped off the stage as Foxy came out of the Cove. One by one, each animal was encased by light as they transformed.

In Chica's place stood a short girl with yellow hair. She wore a princess-like dress with an apron declaring in worn letters "LET'S EAT". Her eyes were a pink and she wore a delicate smile upon her features. "Please don't be mad with us Ms. Madi. It's too much fun to hear them scream!" She giggled.

"You really can't blame us Madz," Bonnie said. Two purple rabbit ears protruded from his shaggy purple hair. He wore a purple vest with a red tie that matched his eyes. He stood a good two heads taller than Chica and wore worn dress pants.

The red-headed woman yelped as two arms wrapped around her waist. Foxy smirked at her reaction, He wore the classic pirate costume, his hook and eyepatch still present. He had (of course) auburn hair with matching fox ears, along with golden eyes. "Aye, ye can't blame us fer doin' the only thin' we find fun lass." He purred. Madi swatted him away, giving him a well rehearsed death glare.

"I have told you time and time again that torturing people to death isn't a real way to have fun! I have also told you to keep yours paws off of me!" She shouted. Her blue eyes met gold as Foxy chuckled.

"Madi, I have informed you that you have no power over this place. You do not get to tell us what to do." Freddy growled. His bear ears poked out from his chocolate brown hair, though they were currently covered by his top hot. His electric blue eyes glowed in the dark room, his suit was torn here are there, but still in fairly good condition

Madi glared at Freddy, unfolded her wings and floated up to him, meeting him face to face. "The Council has put me in charge of you guys, you know that. I'm just getting concerned about your lack of...caring...towards the night guards. They're hired to protect this place, not get killed," She hissed. "Besides, you remember what I said when you did your deed last time."

"I recall you saying we had one more chance or we'll suffer." Freddy agreed..

"And yet you ignored me," The redhead growled. Her eyes began to glow red. "I place a curse upon this pizzeria!" Her voice echoed echoed through the building. Chica hid behind Bonnie, who placed a protective arm around her. Foxy growled, but Freddy did nothing. Madi flew into the air, her hair whipping around her, eyes glowing dark red. "You will each suffer the pain of your victim's life! Lover, Best Friend, and Family!" And with a clap of her hands, she disappeared.

All was silent in the pizzeria as the four waited for the curse. Freddy scoffed. "I knew she was nothing but a bluff."

You smiled happily as you walked down the road. You had just returned to your hometown after being a foreign exchange student in Canada, and now you were looking for a job to support yourself.

Your name was [F/N] [L/N]. When you were two, your parents were murdered in a robbery. You kind of just traveled from family member to family member, your bad luck following you. Aunt Martha had a severe allergy attack. Uncle Paul's family suddenly came down with an illness and died. Grandma Terri went into cardiac arrest (A/N: THE DEATH NOTE IS REAL!), and so on. Because of your horrible luck, no one dared to become acquainted to you, fearing for their lives instead of your feelings.

You didn't really mind though. The abandonment of your life left you open to opportunities and allowed you to study hard enough to visit a foreign country.

You walked by Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, stopping as you looked inside. There was Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, singing for a group of children. You smiled as you remembered the few times you had gone there. You were even able to sing with Freddy on your eighth birthday! Sure, your cousin Frank choked to death on the cake, but it was still a great day!

That was when you noticed the sign posted near the door:

HELP WANTED: NIGHT GUARD. NO EXPERIENCE NEEDED, THOUGH RECOMMENDED.

CALL (1) 387-FAZ-BEAR TO APPLY

You smiled and took a picture of the sign for later reference and continued your search for a job.

~ **Time Skip Brought To You By Vincent Slaughtering Children!~**

You sighed and flopped onto the sofa of your small, two bedroom apartment. You had only been able to find two available jobs: the one at Freddy's and a job at the nursing home. But, seeing as the nursing home paid exactly minimum wage, you tried for Freddy's.

You pulled out your phone and typed in the number. A man's voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi!" You greeted. "I'm calling about a job opening?"

"Oh, right. Uh, what's your name?"

"[Y/N]. [Y/N] [L/N]."

"Address?"

"South Apartments, Building J, Room 42."

"Alright Ms. [L/N], we'll send over your uniform and you can start tomorrow, okay? You're required to be there at about eleven thirty-ish for an over the phone tutorial, and you'll work until six in the morning. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then, goodbye."

"Bye!" You heard him mumble something before he hung up, but just shrugged it off and wondered what to do for the rest of your day. 'Might as well check out Freddy's, see if anything's changed,' you thought.

So you walked over to Freddy's, taking a notebook and pen with you to take notes. You entered the building just as the band finished playing.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can I help you?" Asked the teenage boy at the desk.

"Um, not really. I'm the new night guard and I thought I could get a look around before I work tomorrow?" You said unsurely. The teenager waved you off, clearly bored.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, I don't care." You huffed and glared at the boy and walked around, taking note of the broken camera in the kitchen and that the cameras only had a limited view of each room. You walked towards the animatronics and studied them closely. They were definitely more...worn than you remembered. Chica's apron wasn't white anymore and the words were pretty faded, Bonnie's guitar was chipped in multiple places and one of the strings had been broken (and clearly just taped back into place), Freddy's bow tie and hat had grease stains on them, and overall it was clear that none of them had been washed down properly for years. Just standing as close as you were made you want to gag.

You looked over the figures of your childhood, then turned to Pirate's Cove. There was an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign in front of it, which made you a bit sad. You walked closer, avoiding a few kids on the way, and looked at the faded purple curtains. You frowned and wondered what had happened to Foxy. He was your second favorite part about Freddy's, other than singing with the band. You really hoped that he hadn't gotten scrapped…

"Ma'am?" The teenage boy asked. You jumped.

"Uh...yeah?"

"We're closing up soon. Just wanna let you know." The boy began to turn away.

"Hey! Do you know why Pirate's Cove is closed?" The boy gave you the 'are you serious?' look.

"The Bite of '87? Foxy supposedly attacked a little girl and took off her frontal lobe. He's still back there, but he's been shut down."

"Can...can I go back there?" You asked. The boy blinked in surprise.

"I...guess you can...you do work here now…" You smiled and stepped onto the old stage and pushed back the curtain. Before you stood Foxy, torn in places, covered in dust, and completely missing parts of his costume in places. You stepped forward, studying your old captain. His gold eye was closed, the other under his eyepatch.

"Why did they just leave him here?" You asked. The boy shrugged.

"Supposedly they were going to fix him, but either never got around to it or just didn't care." Your fingers brushed against the ripped edges of Foxy, careful of the wires poking out.

Seeing as you took a lot of classes in college to become a designer, you instantly knew the kind of fabric that was used to make Foxy, along with the stitching. You walked out and got on the stage with the band, all of the kids gone. You could tell the fabrics the others were made of to, and you knew how to fix a few chips here and there. You whipped out your phone and took a few pictures of the band, then ran back and took pictures of Foxy.

You had something on your mind, and you were going to go through with it.

"Did ye see that girl snoopin' around here?" Foxy asked as he emerged from the Cove, completely in human form. The band nodded, changing into their human forms as well.

"It was kind of uncomfortable with her staring us down…" Chica mumbled. Bonnie shrugged and sat on a table.

"She seemed prettying interested in my guitar." Bonnie added. Freddy rolled his eyes and jumped down from the stage.

"I heard that she got a job here, and we all know the only job opening there is for her." Freddy grinned wickedly. The humanoid animatronics returned the grin, their eyes turning into the demonic form of black and white.

"Done!" You cheered. It was the next day, and you were exhausted. You had spent all day working on your plan, and had finished the third of four projects. You glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack. It was eleven ten?! You needed to be there early in order to fulfill your plan! But...the last project…

It would have to wait. You quickly threw on your uniform, grabbed the keys, grabbed the boxes full of the 'surprises' and made a dash for your car.

You made it to Freddy's at eleven twenty five (albeit having broken maybe four laws on the way), giving you exactly thirty five minutes to get everything done. You adjusted your hat and ran inside with the boxes, determination all over your face.

You gently placed the boxes down on one of the tables and ran to the janitor's office, grabbing a few buckets of soapy water. You left one by the Cove and quickly went to work scrubbing down the band and stitching them up if needed. Glancing at your watch, you took note that it was eleven forty five. Cursing silently under your breath, you ran to the Cove. You weren't going to have all the time you needed, so you would have to do with only scrubbing down Foxy.

Because of all of the tears on the poor old captain, your cleaning job was fairly quick. You glanced at one of the boxes and then back at your watch. Eleven fifty six. If you ran, you would make it.

You snatched your first surprise from the box and ran towards Chica. You carefully cut off her old bib and replaced it with the brand new one you had personally made yourself. You smiled at your handiwork, but then realized your time limit and booked it to your office.

You made it just as a recorded message began to play. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

You flipped through the cameras as you listened to the message. As the message began to slowly grow darker, you began to shiver in fear. The Bite? Wandering mode?! BEING STUFFED INTO A FREAKING SUIT?! Okay, you did not sign up for this!

You took a few deep breaths to calm your nerves. You're going to be okay...you're to be okay...now check the door lights.

You screamed as Bonnie stared right at you. You continued to scream as you slammed the door shut. Okay, this is going to be harder than you expected. Just breathe...breath..

You opened the door to find the rabbit gone. You checked your cameras, only to find that Chica was gone from the stage. GOSH DANG IT IF YOU HAD KNOWN YOUR BLOOD COULD POTENTIALLY BE STAINING THE BIB YOU WOULD HAVE MADE IT OUT OF A DIFFERENT MATERIAL! You searched the cameras until you came to the kitchen, which was off. From down the hall you could hear things banging around there, so you assumed Chica was in there.

 **~Timeskip Brought To You By Your Screams and Freddy's Laughter~**

You flipped on the lights once again and came face to face with Bonnie for the fifth time. "JUST LEAVE ME AROUND YOU STUPID RABBIT!" You screamed as you kicked the dang machine in the shin. You slammed the door and turned away. Darn rabbit with his darn shenanigans and creepy eyes and-

Was that plate with four pizza slices there a minute ago? You slowly crept towards the pizza. It was still steaming hot, and smelled amazing. Wait a minute…

You checked the cameras to find Chica back on the stage, staring at the camera. She had been in the kitchen this entire time...did she...but if...WHY WEREN'T YOU IN A SUIT?!

The clock chimed, signaling that it was six. You sighed in relief and grabbed your purse. You glanced at the pizza. It would be rude not to take it…

The four animatronics went human as you left the building, eating the pizza. Bonnie instantly hissed in pain and held his shin. "Dang that girl can kick…" He groaned. Foxy pointed his hook at the injured man and laughed. Freddy shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you really get that close to her and didn't kill her?!" He growled. Bonnie put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, nobody's ever had the guts to do what she did. Besides, I cut her a little slack because she took the time to scrub us down. Nobody's done that since '87!" Foxy looked over to the only girl left in the building, who was staring at the door while fiddling with her new apron.

"Ye alright lass?" Foxy asked. Chica continued to stare at the door.

"She cares about us…" She mumbled.

You slammed the car door shut and made your way to you apartment. Gosh, you were tired. That pizza had been amazing and had made you sleepy (causing you to break another three laws on the road…). You groaned as you opened the apartment, a piece of paper falling from the door.

It was a note from the landlady. Mrs. F had always been a family friend, and possibly the only one who wasn't afraid of your 'curse'. She was a bit concerned for you, the note saying that she thought you should find a roommate so you wouldn't overwork yourself. Well, you did have that extra bedroom.

"Excuse me." You turned around to face a woman with red hair and blue eyes. She smiled at you. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know if there's an apartment for rent around here? I just moved into town and the apartment I was moving into was taken by some jerk with more cash." Well, how about that.

"Actually, I was just deciding to open mine for a roommate," You chuckled. You let out a yawn. The woman cocked her head to the side.

"Really? Goodness, you're so tired...here, let me help you inside. My name is Madi by the way."

"[Y/N]." You yawned. Madi led you inside and to your bedroom.

"Would you really be willing to let me stay?" She questioned. You nodded.

"Can we figure this out later? I just worked the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's…" Your eyes began to droop as Madi nodded with a sweet smile.

 **~Timeskip Brought To You By Madi Going Shopping!~**

You woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking. You stretched your sore arms and walked out to the kitchen, where Madi was cooking some sort of casserole. "Hey roomy!" Madi laughed.

"How long was I out?" You asked.

"Quite a bit. It's about seven fifteen in the evening." You nodded sleepily.

"Looks like you're already settled in, and if your cooking tastes as amazing as it smells, we'll get along just fine." You joked. Madi laughed and served you up some of the casserole. You happily took a bite. HOLY COW THIS WAS SOMETHING FROM THE FREAKING HEAVENS. You calmed down. "So, what do you do for work?" You asked your new roomy.

"I work from home most of the time. I keep an eye on _workers_ who are causing some problems with the 'Big Guy' and try to help them fix their problems." Madi said, though the word 'workers' had sounded very stressed.

"That's cool. I work at a kid's pizza place at night. That's totally better." You joked again. Madi laughed as her watch beeped. She glanced at it.

"Darn, time to work. I hope you don't mind I already moved myself into my room." You waved your hand dismissively. Madi smiled. "Alright, see ya!" She said as she dashed to her room. You finished a few servings of the casserole and went back to bed. You were going to need all the sleep you can-

 _You still have to finish the fourth surprise dummy!_ Well, that can wait Ms. Author because you want your sleep and you wanted it NOW! _Fine then, but that just may be your downfall…_

 **~Timeskip Brought To You By Your Own Snores~**

You sighed as you walked back into the place of children's dreams, but your nightmares. You had half an hour to kill, so you walked over to Bonnie and pried the guitar from his hands and placed it on the stage. You went to the Cove and pulled out some paint, a few new guitar strings, some polish, that stuff used to fill in dents, and some tools from your boxes. You got to work on the old guitar.

You made quick work of removing the old strings and filling in the dents. You carefully painted and polished the sacred instrument and then began to carefully string on the new strings. You looked at your repair job and smiled. _Maybe you should strum the thing to make sure it works._ Good idea Author!

You strum the notes, tweaking the strings here and there until they created a beautiful sound. You nodded proudly with your work and returned the guitar to Bonnie and calmly walked to your office, unbeknownst to you that two pairs of eyes silently followed your form.

 **~Another Timeskip Full Of More Screaming~**

You groaned in exhaustion and sat down on your chair. Strangely enough, Bonnie and Chica hadn't bothered you at all, so you assumed that you didn't need to use the cameras. But sadly, you had forgotten about the Foxy in Pirate's Cove, and now he was giving you one heck of a time. Your were nearly out of power with how many times he had come to visit you.

You glanced at the camera and found Foxy in the position he took when he was about to make a break for the door. You groaned and waited for the footsteps to signal you to close the door. You waited and waited, but nothing came. You checked the camera and found Foxy in the same position. He was just trying to get on your nerves, you swear.

You jumped as a scream pierced the building. You slammed both doors closed and checked the cameras. Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were in the dining area, Foxy on top of Chica and Bonnie on top of Foxy. Foxy appeared to be the one screaming. You looked at the strange sight in confusion. Did they just attack each other? Why-how in the world did they do that?!

Watching them get up, Foxy headed back to the Cove while the other two headed for the stage. Speaking of which… Freddy was gone…

You opened the doors, taking note that you only had two percent power left. You groaned and checked your watch. Five fifty seven. You were going to make it.

You jumped as you heard Foxy running down the hall again. You closed the door and looked at the camera. Just as Foxy left, the power went out.

You sat in silence as you waited for anything. Glancing at your watch, you judged it was maybe five fifty nine. Come on...come on. You froze as a haunting, childish melody played from the door. Not moving, you glanced at the doorway.

Your scream echoed as Freddy's face lit up. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! You weren't ready to die! You began to sob into your hands as Freddy slowly grew closer and closer.

And then, the wonderful sound of the clock came on, signaling it was six. Freddy froze, his hand inches away from you. He stood up and headed back to the stage. A breath you didn't know you were holding was released from your lungs as you stood up. You made it...just barely though.

You grabbed your bag and booked it to the door, still unaware of the eyes on your back.

Freddy growled as you stepped out of the building. He had been so darn close!

Foxy was shouting as Chica and Bonnie for getting in his way. "Sorry…" Chica mumbled. Bonnie nodded. Foxy mumbled curses underneath his breath as he stomped back to the cove. Bonnie picked up his guitar and began to play it, completely lost in thought.

Freddy continued to glare at the door, not even noticing Bonnie and Chica looking at each other, a silent agreement being made.

 **~Yet Another Timeskip Because This Author Needs a Break~**

You couldn't help but feel a little anxious as you walked towards the Cove...two hours before your job even began. You knew that this little present would be the trickiest, but now it was even harder knowing that Foxy was active, thinking for himself, and wanting to kill you.

You switched on the few lamps you had brought to light up the backstage. Foxy stood before you, seemingly shut down. You gulped and smiled nervously.

"A'hoy captain!" You greeted, saluting the animatronic. Foxy slowly looked up at you, hook raising to probably knock you out cold. You took a deep breath. "Uh...before you kill me, sir, I wanted to show you something." Foxy didn't move. You pursed your lips and walked over to your boxes. "I know that you've been...neglected...for a while now, and I was sad to hear it." You could hear Foxy following you. "I...uh...also wanted to fix it. You may have been wondering what's in here...and...well…" You pulled out your tool box. You then very carefully pulled out the Foxy suit that had taken you forever to make, and then the Foxy head. You turned towards Foxy, waiting to see what would happen.

Foxy appeared to be processing what was before him. Oh gosh, what if he thought you killed a duplicate of him?! What if he took this as wanting to be shoved into this suit instead of a Freddy suit?! Gosh...you really didn't think this through-

You nearly jumped to the moon when Foxy gently nudged you with a wrench. You looked at him questioningly. He pointed to the wrench with his hook, then to his broken jaw. You took the wrench with trembling fingers, trying to ignore anything you had heard about the bite of '87. "Do...do you want me to replace your head first?" You asked. Foxy nodded.

It took half an hour to go through the process of detaching and reattaching Foxy's head, but he did look a lot less scary once you did. Foxy carefully touched his new head with his hand, seemingly happy. "So...um...I know that taking off your suit is against the rules...but I also made you that. If you don't want me around to put it on I can leave." You turned to leave, but froze when Foxy gently grabbed your shoulder. "Okay then…"

It took almost all of the hour and a half you had left to get Foxy into his suit. He kept moving to look at it or kept stopping you from working, though you really didn't know why. In the end though, it was worth it. Foxy was running around the Cove, trying out his new suit and opening and closing his mouth easily. He looked pretty happy if you do say so yourself. As you were placing the toolbox back into the box, the bell that went off at midnight...well...went off.

You froze in fear. Was Foxy gonna kill you now? If not, how would you get back to the office without being killed by the others? You couldn't stay here either, it was an obvious-

You gasped as Foxy flung you over his shoulder and booked it down the hall with amazing speed. Apparently his old suit had been slowly him down. Wowza. Foxy stopped in front of your office as the recorded message played. He patted your head gently and pointed towards the button for the door. You smiled and pressed the button, the door slamming shut. Looks like you have your old captain back.

You left the building once again, much to Freddy's displeasure. Now that he thought back on it, he didn't see anyone else trying to get to you. Chica had stayed in the kitchen the entire time, Bonnie the backstage, and Foxy had only come out of the cove once.

As Freddy pondered over these things, Chica and Bonnie were examining Foxy's new suit. "She made all of that?" Chica whispered in awe. Foxy nodded excitedly.

"Aye. I haven't felt this good in years! Not to mention Bonnie's guitar." He agreed. Bonnie smiled.

"It hasn't played smoothly in...well...ever. And Chica's apron is perfect." Bonnie mumbled. Chica nodded and smoothed out said apron.

"She's been getting everythin' from the boxes." Foxy added. Chica glanced at the curtain nervously.

"Do you think...she has something for him?" Chica whispered.

"Wouldn't make sense if she didn't. I mean, she studied all of us." Bonnie agreed. Foxy smiled and turned human.

"Let's see…" Foxy began to carefully look for the boxes. "More cleanin' supplies, sewing kit, stuff ta fix the guitar…" Foxy froze.

"What is it?" Chica asked. Foxy carefully pulled the two items from the chest. Chica and Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Their...beautiful…" Chica whispered.

"Has she even slept since she started?" Bonnie wondered. Foxy put the items back in the box. He pulled out a notebook.

"That's not all she had planned…"

"Humans can love like no other, huh?" A voice asked. Chica shrieked and hid behind Bonnie as Madi floated down from the ceiling.

"...What are you doing here?" Bonnie growled. Madi held her hands up in defense.

"Nothing. But the thing is, she plans on finished Freddy's stuff today, and it will take all day." She drawled. Silence filled the room.

"But...that means she'll fall asleep during her shift." Chica murmured. Foxy and Bonnie tensed.

"Freddy can't be easily moved either…" Foxy growled.

"He'll kill her." Bonnie agreed. Madi smiled.

"And you're just going to stand back and let him?" The girl chuckled. The redhead sighed. "That's too bad, I mean, she does consider you all her heroes…"

"Heroes?" Chica asked.

"Remember that one year that kid choked to death on that cake?"

"Yes…"

"The little girl who sang with you on that day was [Y/N]. She's doing this because she hates seeing you guys in such an awful state compared to her childhood. Your practically the only thing she has left."

"Only thing she has left?" Bonnie asked.

"Her entire family is dead. Anyone she's stayed with somehow died. Everyone thinks she's cursed, so she doesn't have any friends."

"So nobody will know if she dies…" Foxy muttered.

"[Y/N]...[Y/N]...[Y/N]! Wake up!" You gasped and sat up from your not-so-comfortable position on the floor. Madi stood in front of you, chuckling.

"I come back from a short work trip to find you passed out on the middle of the floor? Oh, and you have a paper stuck to your face." You carefully peeled the paper off.

"I came home from work and got into this project I needed to finish by tonight...guess I fell asleep...what time is it?"

"About seven thirty. Do you need any help?"

"I think I'm good…" Madi smiled.

"Well, do you want help cleaning up?" You nodded sheepishly. Madi smiled. "And maybe we can hang out afterwards, get to know each other a bit more!"

 **~Timeskip Brought To You By Foxy Singing In the Shower!** _ **I didn't think I could be heard in the shower…**_ **GET BACK IN PLACE!~**

Madi's idea of 'hanging out' included doing makeup, hair and nails, not that you minded. A girl needs to feel fabulous from time to time!

You weren't a master at this kind of thing, but Madi didn't mind. On the other hand, she was a freaking ninja when it came to everything. Your hair was pinned back in a complicated but nice way, your nails had been painted a faded pink, and the makeup was done in a way that expressed your features just right while still looking like you! Win-win-win!

You glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven, so you would be heading out soon. You should probably go grab something to eat before you leave.

Madi had gone into her room to work again, so you pulled out the leftovers from last night and dug in. You were gonna need all of the energy you could get.

Glancing at the clock, you realized that you had no time to wash off the makeup and that you were once again going to have to break a lot of traffic laws. Welp. Here you go.

 _ **Timeskip Brought To Ye By Treasure!**_ **FOXY SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T GET BACK IN PLACE I WILL REWIRE YOU!~**

You yawned as you sat down in you chair, another night ready to go. You waited for the recorded, casually flipping through the cameras.

"Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, day four...I knew you could it! Hey listen...I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow," You jumped as banging came from the recording. "It's...it's been a bad night here. For me." More banging. "Um, I-I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you *ahem* er...when I did…" Your stomach began to turn. "...H-Hey, do me a favor: maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in-in the back room? I'm gonna try and hold out until someone...checks." Even more banging. "Maybe it won't be so bad? I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads...back there-" You had to keep yourself from throwing up as Freddy's music played in the recording. "Oh no…" You screamed as something roared into the tape.

...They killed him. He was so close to going home...and they killed him. You shuddered. Hey, everything was going to be fine, right? You had been doing pretty well. You still had a chance. The guy on the phone lasted for tons of weeks, probably.

You took a deep breath and checked everything. Everyone was at their spots, but Freddy appeared to be glaring at the camera. You shuddered and looked at your bag. Would it be okay to go to Pirate's Cove and give Freddy his stuff now?

...Probably not.

You rubbed your temples. Holy crap you were tired. Freddy doesn't usually move until later...maybe it would be fine too…

…

…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Now was his chance. Freddy jumped down from the stage.

"Freddy, wait!" Chica whispered.

"What?" Freddy growled. Bonnie nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"...Do you really think it's a good idea to kill her?" Chica questioned.

"Are you joking?" Freddy demanded.

"No. She's been nothing but nice to us!" Bonnie whisper shouted. "She even fixed Foxy!"

"The man who caused us to be like this was nothing but nice to us, and now look at us!" Freddy barked. "She'll turn the second you give her the chance!"

"She's not like that Freddy! She's been coming here since she was young-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Freddy screeched. He turned and stomped off. Chica and Bonnie jumped off the stage.

"Freddy!" Bonnie yelled. Foxy came barreling out of Pirate's Cove, tackling Freddy.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Freddy growled.

"Just listen fer a minute ye land lovin' idiot!" Foxy growled. The bear pushed the fox off of him, and made a beeline for the office.

He peered carefully through the window. Perfect. You were asleep. He crept into the room, carefully not to make any noise. He grabbed you by the throat. You instantly woke up and began to scream, thrashing around. Oh, how he loved the look of panic on your pretty little face.

Wait, what?!

Freddy shook his head in disbelief. Pretty?! Seriously, you needed to die, NOW! He slowly began to carry you to Part and Service. Bonnie collided into Freddy, screaming like animatronics usually do. You scrambled to your feet once Freddy released you and made a dash for your office. Freddy grabbed your ankle, causing you to trip. You tried to grab something, anything really. You hand made contact with your bag, which you instantly tossed behind you as you continued to try and reach for the wall.

Freddy growled has the bag hit his head, though it didn't leave a dent. He shook it off and continued to try and pull you towards him, but when it hit the ground with a much larger 'thump' than he expected. He glanced over to the bag. He froze in surprise as a microphone rolled out of the bag. He couldn't see a brand name anywhere, but it did look brand new.

In his shock, he released you, allowing you to scramble into your office and slam the door closed. He didn't notice as he picked up the mic. It was definitely an upgrade from his old one. "So, she did finish it." Bonnie grunted as he stood up.

"...She made this?"

"Yes, and she has more for ye in the Cove." Foxy said as he and Chica walked up to him.

"More?"

"Come on, we'll show you!" Chica said gently, taking Freddy's hand and guiding him.

As soon as they were all behind the curtain, the four animatronics took their human form. Bonnie pulled out the box of items and handed Freddy the sketch pad. Freddy opened it, flipping through drawings of Chica's bib, Bonnie's guitar, Foxy's suit, and-

And his bow tie, hat and microphone. She really had made everything by hand, not to mention when she had scrubbed them down back on day one.

"...You said that she came here when she was younger?" Freddy asked.

"She was the little girl we sang with the day that little boy choked to death on cake." Bonnie muttered.

"That little girl in the corner, without any friends?"

"Yes." Chica whispered.

"And she still doesn't have any. She doesn't even have a family anymore." Foxy huffed. Freddy stared at the notebook.

"She really does care about us, doesn't she?" He mumbled. Chica smiled.

"We can still make it up to her for tonight's scare." She said.

"Aye."

"Yep."

"Then let's do that."

You screamed as you heard footsteps coming from the right hallway. Sure, the power was almost out and it was like, 3, but YOU WERE NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY. You slammed the door shut and tried to get your breathing even.

Something was knocking on the window. You looked over and, to your horror, was a handsome boy not to much older than you on the other side. You quickly opened the door, pulling him inside.

"Sir, what are you doing here?! You could be killed!" You whispered anxiously. The boy chuckled, adjusting his tie and hat.

"I doubt I would, miss..?"

"[Y/N]..."

"Miss [Y/N]. I am the boss here." You looked at him.

"The boss? I thought the owner was an old man?" You said skeptically.

"That's the owner of the establishment. He's the boss around here." Another male voice came from the right. You flipped around and came face to face with a boy with purple hair and red eyes, also about your age. He had two rabbit ears on the top of his head.

"How in the world did you-" You started.

"Thank you for all that you've done around here, [Y/N]." A girl chuckled. She skipped into the room, her yellow hair and purple eyes gleaming. You took a few steps back and ran into someone.

"Aye, we thank ye from the bottom of our hearts." Another man's voice came. You whipped around and looked at the pirate in front of you. You looked around in confusion, then checked the cameras.

No animatronics.

"Before you freak out on us," Bonnie started. "Hear us out."

"About what? That the robotic animals that have been stalking me for the past for nights actually don't want to kill me and can also take on human forms and speak and move like a normal person?" You said.

"...That about sums it up!" Chica giggled.

"Should I ask why you can do this?"

"I wouldn't." Foxy laughed.

"...Sorry about my little...episode earlier [Y/N]." Freddy said with a smile.

"It's fine?" You said uncertainly. _Well that wasn't very polite._ Hey, excuse you but these people could still kill you if they wanted! _Touche._

Chica giggled. "Now that we're friends, you don't have to stay in this office anymore!" She cheered. The thought made you sigh in relief.

"Wait...I have a few questions first, just to confirm some things." You stated.

"Go ahead." Freddy said with a smile.

"On my first day, a plate of pizza magically appeared. Was that you Chica?" The other female laughed and nodded. "And on the second there was a weird doggy pile with Chica on the bottom?"

"Foxy was going for an attack, so Chica tripped him and I jumped on top." Bonnie explained.

"And then yesterday Foxy ran me to my office and then no one came off the stage."

"I was waiting for the others to make the first move, like they always do." Freddy countered.

"And the struggle earlier?"

"Freddy hadn't experienced yer kindness yet lass, so he was aimin' ta kill ya." Foxy laughed. You let out a nervous laugh yourself and took a small stop away from Freddy.

"Okay, that about sums it up…" You mumbled.

"Come on! Let's go do something!" Chica cheered and she began to pull you away. Foxy and Bonnie instantly got on board and began pushing/pulling you along as well. Freddy walked behind.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, [Y/N]."


End file.
